Current mobile devices (beyond mobile phones and tablets) are termed as “internet of things” (i.e. the internetworking of things). The internet of things includes wearables that can include small, low power silicon integrated into unique form factors (e.g., flexible fitness bands, smart watches, smart eye wear, etc.). As the product category of wearables continues to evolve, new devices will emerge with other unique form factors and use conditions.